The Gold Crescent Warriors
by Brittainy777
Summary: Full summary in Chapter One. Please R&R.


As the leader of the Gold Crescent Warriors, the ultimate vampire fighting squad, Serena has little thought of anything except eliminating her race's enemies, the Silver Slayers. Her parents had been killed by Slayers many years ago and Serena was hell-bent on revenge.

Even though her fellow warriors had found true love, Serena has no time for nor interest in anything but the fight.

Darien is a human being with a big-time grudge against life. Abandoned by his mother at a very young age, he has had to learn to suffer a lot on his own. Shuffled in and out of too many foster homes to count and being just one of thousands has taught Darien to set pretty low expectations. Little does he know that his destiny is about to take him to places he never thought possible.

**Chapter One**

"Quiet! I can hear them coming," Serena whispered fiercely to three of her friends and fellow Gold Crescent members. Serena was perched high in a tree thick with leaves while Mina, Amy, and Chad waited in the bushes below.

A few nights ago, they had received information about a possible Silver Slayer hideout and they had been watching the location very closely every since. So far, there had been no activity but tonight was their lucky night. As vampires, Serena and her friends were strong, but as members of the Gold Crescent Warriors, they were the strongest of their species. They had to be in order to destroy the race's enemies, the Silver Slayers, who were neither dead nor alive. The Slayers and the vampires had been hunting each other into extinction for centuries. Both sides of the war set out with one rule: Never let the humans get involved.

On this particular night, there were very few clouds and almost no wind. This made it easy for the Warriors to pick up on any activity within miles. Along with intense strength, Serena and her friends possessed heightened senses of hearing, sight, and smell. They were also extremely fast.

"Here they come. I count five," Mina whispered as she reached for the gun at her hips. The Warriors were always heavily armed whenever they went into the battlefield. They had guns, knives, throwing stars, as well as one gold-plated sword with a gold crescent moon carved into the handle. These were used for stabbing their enemies into oblivion.

"I count the same," Serena said, also reaching for her weapon. As the Slayers walked closer and closer, the Warriors crouched into battle-ready positions. When the timing was right, they attacked. Not only were the Warriors skilled with firearms, they were also equally skilled in martial arts. Sometimes, weapons could not be counted upon which was why Serena and her friends also kept themselves in shape.

Fighting with both their weapons and their bodies, the four Warriors managed the incapacitate four of the five slayers. When only one remained, Serena, Amy, Mina, and Chad gathered around it. The Slayer knew that it was outnumbered but it looked ready to take them all on.

"Where are the others?" Serena asked with fire in her voice.

"Fuck you," the Slayer spat out. Serena took out one of her throwing stars and whipped it with such precision that it sliced the tendon behind the Slayer's left knee. It collapsed to the ground, howling in pain.

"You wanna try answering that question again? Where are the others?" Serena asked. Again, the Slayer responded with another juicy curse and another throwing star sliced the tendon in the other leg. Serena asked the Slayer a few more times about the whereabouts of the rest of its kind, but she was always met with dead eyes and more cursing. Once the Slayer had been sliced in almost every place on its body imaginable as well as had almost every bone in its body broken, Serena walked toward the Slayer and crouched down to meet its eyes.

"I'm going to ask you one more time...where are the rest of you?" she all but yelled it the Slayer's face.

"Go to hell," the Slayer said, weakly. Serena rose to her feet and unsheathed her sword.

"I'm not the one going to hell tonight," she said. With that, Serena drove her sword straight into the chest of her enemy. What was left of the Slayer vanished into thin air, leaving only a small pile of ash behind.

"Our job is done for tonight," Serena said, re-sheathing her sword. "Let's head home." The four of them began running toward the Warriors mansion in the mountains.


End file.
